Punishment
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Hey look! I'm alive! Hooray! Marth gets drunk and blows up Master Hand's office, making the hand very, very mad. His punishment is worse than he could've imagined, and now everyone is laughing at the poor prince! But, Ike takes the insults a little to far, and Marth breaks. Will he be able to apologize? Or will a certian general get to Marth before he can?


**NOT DEAD.  
****I'M NOT DEAD.  
****I'M VERY MUCH ALIVE.  
****Hello everyone, long time no see! It's Krazykat12 bringing you yet ANOTHER STORY, that her friend is FORCING her to publish! Yeah! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Yeah. All complaints can be blamed on her. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry to say that it may take me a long while to update Smash Resort. I plan on doing the 'Toon Link finds Atlantis' part next, but the words just won't come out right. I have part of the chapter done, so anybody willing to help me with that will be very much appreciated! REALLY. I'M DESPARATE! Also, I have a blog now! Have you ever wanted to ask me something, give some ideas, or just talk? Well feel free to check out my Tumblr! The link is on my profile and anybody that actually goes there and does something will be rewarded cookies. (Plus you'll be making me VERY happy and giving me some possible motivation to write stories.)**

**So, let's go! Enjoy this story that I may or may not be ashamed of!**

* * *

Ike, Samus, Zelda, Pit, Falco, and Master hand were waiting outside of Marth's room.

"Marth, this is your punishment. Now come out!" Master hand said.

"I'd rather kill myself!" Marth yelled from behind the door.

"If you'd like, you can fight Crazy hand instead. But the Safety System will be off."

"I'm fine with that!"

"Dangit Marth! Just come out!"

"NEVER."

"Why can't he just fight Crazy hand?" Pit asked.

"Because if he'd rather do that than the punishment I chose for him that just means that this one is worse." Master hand replied.

"What _is_ his punishment?" Ike asked with curiousity.

"You'll see if he EVER, COMES, _OUT!_" Master hand exclaimed, making sure Marth heard the last part.

"I'm not coming out, because if I do, nobody will ever respect me again!" Marth yelled.

"What respect?" Ike snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Do any of you know what he did?" Pit asked the others.

"I think he blew up Master Hand's office." Falco said.

"That was Marth?! Really?!" Pit exclaimed.

"He was drunk at the time too." Ike said.

"That's breaking rules ten and nineteen. Don't bother Master hand's office, and no drinking allowed." Zelda said.

"I wonder what Marth's punishment is. I saw Master hand after he found out what happened to his office and I have to say Marth _really_ ticked him off." Samus said. "He scared the crap out of Lucas and I thought he was Crazy hand for a moment."

"How do they know it was Marth?" Pit asked.

"Apparently Toon Link saw Marth go in Master hand's and the kid ran off to find him. By the time they got there, the place had already exploded." Ike replied.

"Before you ask if Toon Link told the truth, I'm pretty sure he did. Not even that kid would dare break rule number ten. We all know the punishment for that." Falco said. (And that punishment was to fight Crazy hand without the Safety System on.)

"Marth only did it because he was drunker than he was after that drinking contest with me, Link, Falco, and Snake last year." Ike said. "How he got that drunk we'll never know."

Everyone turned their attention back to Master hand when he started yelling.

"MARTH IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU **FIGHT** CRAZY HAND WEARING IT!" Master hand yelled.

"…"

"NOW MARTH, OR I SWEAR I'LL JOIN THE FIGHT TOO AND MAKE EVERYONE WATCH IT."

Marth's doorknob started to turn and Marth stuck his head out. He saw the others standing behind Master Hand and said, "Really? You guys have to stand there? Can't you make them go away first?"

"No. I'm just trying to make sure that this lesson SCARS YOU _FOR LIFE_." Master hand said sternly.

"Come on Marth, it can't be that bad." Samus said.

"Yeah, let's see." Zelda said.

"Can I please just die?" Marth asked.

"NO." Master hand replied.

"You are sick, you know that?" Marth said.

"NOW MARTH." Master hand exclaimed, getting very angry. Marth sighed in defeat, slowly opened his door, and walked out. Samus and Zelda both had nosebleeds, Falco was taking as many pictures as possible as well as Pit, and Ike was on the floor laughing. All because there, standing in front of them, was Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea, wearing…

A maid's outfit.

"Can I die _now_?" Marth said.

"Nope. You have to wear that for the rest of the day. You're lucky I'm going easy on you. This'll just make sure that you _never_ get drunk again, or blow up my office." Master hand said the last few words lividly and teleported. Marth had no idea if he blew up Master Hand's office or not, he _barely_ knew if he even got drunk last night.

"Hey Marth, smile for your new profile picture!" Falco said as he took pictures with his Kindle Fire. Marth stomped up to him and broke his Kindle's screen.

"What the stars Marth?! This cost me all my coins!" Falco exclaimed.

"You think I care?" Marth said.

"You know, I would hit you, but I don't hit _girls_." Falco said and quickly ran off before Marth could hit him.

"I see why Master hand chose this to be your punishment." Pit said laughing. "You hate being called a girl and this doesn't help you at all!"

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to hit anyone today." Marth said with a growl.

"Why's that?" Zelda said.

"I suggested Master hand put an electric collar on him. So now he has to take _every_ insult." Mario said as he walked by. Marth wanted to kill him so badly.

"When this electric collar is gone, you're going to get it, plumber." Marth said.

"Too bad you have to wear the collar for a week!" Mario said as he ran off down the hallway, laughing. Marth's face was already red from anger and embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be so angry! I think you look cute!" Zelda said.

"Me too." Samus said.

This made Marth feel a bit better.

"Anyway, we gotta go find Peach and tell her about this. See ya later, _Princess Marth_!" Zelda said quickly as she and Samus ran down the hall.

That, did not help Marth feel better.

Pit had run off as well and now it was only Marth and Ike. Marth could hear Ike chuckling behind him.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" Marth asked.

"Never for as long as I live, _princess_." Ike said and ran.

"I hate my life." Marth said.

* * *

***no comment***

**Okay, maybe some comments. Isn't torturing Marth _fun?!_ Ah, I love doing so. I like this story, don't get me wrong, but I'd like it even more if I didn't make it go in a direction that I love, but not particually in my stories(that people read). Oh well. It's the only thing I had for an update.**

**Don't forget to check out my Tumblr, the link's on my profile! Also, I have a new poll up! And(this is the last thing, I swear) I've been told that someone mentioned me in a review to someone else's story! HECK YEAH! WOOOOT! Next stop, people recongizing me somewhere else on the internet!**


End file.
